superloganmariofandomcom-20200213-history
Mario and Mama Luigi
Mario was born on 17 November 2007 during Logan's birthday, then Mama Luigi was born on 26 February 2008, Logan then bought some new toys, including Black Yoshi, Bowser, Peach, the Angry Birds, Luigi and more, he said that he has a YouTube account called supermariologan, he then made a series called Mario and Luigi's stupid and dumb adventures, so he continued until 20 June 2012, when the series ended after 4 years. Mario and Luigi's stupid and dumb adventures In 2008, it was confirmed that Logan will make a new series called Mario and Luigi's stupid and dumb adventures, but on his 14th birthday, he made the first episode, in the beginning, where Mario and Mama Luigi are lying on a bed, on 22 November 2008, he made another episode, on 3 February 2009, he made the third episode, in the beginning, where Mario, Mama Luigi and Yoshi are flying, on 8 February 2009, he made another episode, in the beginning, where Mama Luigi talks to viewers of the show, on 25 Janaury 2009, he made another episode, in the beginning, where Bowser is stuck, on 3 December 2011, he made another episode, except for the muted version, on 26 March 2009, he made episode 7, on 2 May 2009, he made episode 8, where in the beginning, where Mario talks to Donkey Kong, on 1 June 2009, episode 9 aired on YouTube screens, then on 24 June 2009, episode 10 aired on screens, about Luigi's kidnap by Mama Luigi, but he goes to jail, then season 2 was made, Logan annouced that the second season will be uploaded, on 23 July 2009, episode 1 was made, on 24 December 2009, during Christmas Eve, he made another episode before Christmas Day, on 3 August 2009, episode 3 was made, including the debut of Black Yoshi, on 21 February 2010, he made another episode, about Peach going into labour and giving birth, with Shrek as the midwife, on 22 June 2010, he made another episode, about Peach getting kidnapped by Bowser Jr, including the departure of Mr. Pig, then the next year, black people came along and played the roles, with Logan and Lance still the only cast members to stay, on 20 February 2011, episode 6 was made, about Bowser being angry about his son's death, on 4 March 2011, he made another episode, where the ghost of Peach scares poor Mario, on 11 March 2011, he made another episode, where Mario was arrested for killing Peach, on 25 June 2011, he made episode 9, where Mario is with Toad finding the ghost, on 29 February 2012, he made episode 10, including the departures of Black Yoshi and Peach, and on 20 June 2012, he made the final episode, including the departures of Bowser, Mama Luigi, Luigi, Yoshi, Diddy Kong and Mario, the series ended after 4 years. Deaths Mama Luigi died on 20 July 2009, after getting exploded, he died again on 20 June 2012, after being exploded with Bowser, Mario died on 20 June 2012, when he got stuck in the time machine, and was killed by Bowser and the Goombas, his final video SML Short: The Car was dedicated to him. Mario and Mama Luigi Mario and Mama Luigi Mario and Mama Luigi Mario and Mama Luigi Mario and Mama Luigi Mario and Mama Luigi Mario and Mama Luigi Mario and Mama Luigi Mario and Mama Luigi Mario and Mama Luigi Mario and Mama Luigi